


Basin in Drought, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-07
Updated: 2002-04-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: A walk around the Tidal Basin, pre-blossoms.





	Basin in Drought, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

The Basin in Drought

Title: The Basin in Drought  
Author: Twinkledru J.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Carter's, not mine.  
Summary: A walk around the Tidal Basin, pre-blossoms.  
Notes: Scully/Reyes. Based on what I remember of Season Eight, as I've not seen any of Season Nine. Set in early March, 2002.

* * *

The two of them looked at each other and grimaced distastefully as they passed a reporter, undoubtedly one of the apparent thousands wanting to let everyone know when peak bloom would be this year (March 31). Her real irration, and Monica's too, came from one phrase in particular which they had both caught as they pushed William's stroller past the crew.

"Now, more than ever," the perky young newscaster was reciting, "Americans are feeling drawn to this very site, where next week it is predicted that..."

"Now, more than ever," Monica mocked loudly as they walked, drawing a dirty look from the reporter. "Honestly. People couldn't just come to see the damn blossoms because they're beautiful? Suddenly it's gotta be some patriotic thing?"

"I know," Dana said soothingly. "I know."

"Even if you wanted to make it something patriotic, have a little fucking imagination!" Monica said, launching into the rant they both had spouted countless times since December, when the phrase had really begun to irritated them. "Make it something really honoring those people, not just some stupid mindless -- "

" -- cliche everyone knows," the two of them finished together.

This seemed to hint to Monica that maybe this wasn't the time. The two of them shared a smile as William stirred a bit in his stroller. Dana had halfheartedly suggested a sitter, but Monica had insisted she bring him.

"You don't want the kid to have the same touristy memories everyone else does," she said. "Let him see what it's like just before they bloom."

They'd gotten on the Metro in Georgetown, and by the time they reached the Tidal Basin and emerged out into the sunlight, there had been no sunlight to emerge into -- it had begun to rain gently, only sprinkling, really. Dana had smiled; she really did like the rain, and it was the perfect temperature for it.

"We could use some rain," was all Monica had said as she plopped William into his stroller (the baby had quickly fallen asleep again).

"Mmm," Dana had agreed. The District had been in a drought for over a year now, and every quarter-inch of rain was now cause for mild celebration in Washington.

It was still raining (they'd nearly finished their clockwise circle aroudn the basin) as they walked past the Roosevelt memorial. "You want to check it out?" Monica asked, nodding towards the memorial fountains.

"Nah," Dana said. "Maybe next time."

It's not going to last, they both know. The rain is supposed to be gone by tomorrow evening. But it's almost a novelty for both of them; something they'd quite forgotten in the hectic hours they've spent in the past few months.

So for now, it's something to be enjoyed and treasured for what it is, and when it passes...hopefully, neither of them will be too unhappy, because there will be other rains.

* * *


End file.
